


Just a little treat

by SweetMatilda



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dentistry, Gen, Ice Cream, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMatilda/pseuds/SweetMatilda
Summary: Lewis has to go to the dentist. If he behaves, Hathaway will give him a treat. But not the naughty one ^.^





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from Lewis...unfortunately.  
> My first fanfiction in English with no proofreading. Please be nice ^.^  
> I just discovered Lewis, and they both are so funny with each other and really nice. But for me, it's more a friend&friend / father&son relationship.

“Good morning, Sir.“ leaning in the doorway, Hathaway chirped in a happy voice, as Lewis opened the door. “Are you ready for your appointment?”

“Stop being so happy, Hathaway. You are annoying.” Lewis said and left Hathaway at the open door. The young sergeant followed him inside. “Don’t make me responsible for your toothache. I’m not the one abandoning my teeth for twenty years.” Lewis disappeared in the bathroom. After five minutes of not coming back, Hathaway knocked on the door. “Sir?” Without an answer, Lewis opened the door and went back to the housedoor. “You coming?” “Right away, Sir.”

When they arrive at the dentist, Lewis still didn’t say anything. “Oh sir, stop looking so grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy, Hathaway.”

“If you say so.”

“You are just too happy, Hathaway.” Lewis said and opened the door of the car. Hathaway following him inside the building. “After your appointment, I will treat you with ice-cream.”

“Beer would be better.”

“It’s still morning, sir.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do. We will get you one tonight.”

 

When they reached the front desk, the two men were greeted by a beaming receptionist. “Oh, Mr. Hathaway. How can I help you?” he asked.

“This gentleman here has …”

“I have an appointment for eight o’clock.”

“Ah, Mr. Lewis.”

“Yep, that’s him.”

  
“Alas, just be quiet, Hathaway.”

Hathaway grinned from one ear to the other.

“Please sit down a moment. You will be called soon.”

  
“Thank you!”

Hathaway still stood there and smiled at the young man. “I hope you have enough drugs for him. It’s been a…”

“Hathaway!” Lewis scolded from his chair. “Just go. You can pick me up later.”

Hathaway went back to Lewis and sat down beside him. “Nope, I will wait till you are inside. Unless you want me to hold your hand.”

“We are not _that_ married, Hathaway. And I think, somebody will be jealous.” Lewis nodded at the receptionist, who smiled dreamily at his computer screen. Hathaway looked surprised at Lewis. “What do you mean?”

“Oh come on. Don’t be surprised. You flirted with this young man and enjoyed it. No wonder you are a regular at your dentist.”

“I take care of my teeth. And Henry is a new member of our band. He is really talented.”

“Mr. Lewis, please follow me.” the receptionist interrupted them as he called the inspector.

“Yep, I’m coming.”

Before he left the waiting room, he turned to James. “Think about it. He seems nice.”

 

As Lewis came out from the treatment room after an hour, Hathaway was leaning against the front desk. He and Henry were licking ice-cream cones.

“Oh, Hathaway. Did you forget me?”

“Nah. Did everything went well, Sir?” he hold out his hand and from a small refrigerator next to him the receptionist took out another ice-cream cone. “And here, the promised reward. I’m proud of you, Sir.”

“Oh shut up. Hazelnut?” he asked and opened it.

“Certainly. Call came in, another case. We have to go, Sir.” James waved at Henry who blushed.

 

They walked to the car, licking their cones. “And, did you asked him?”

“What do you mean, Sir?”

“Oh don’t play stupid with me.”

“Never, Sir.”

“So, what was his name again? Henry?”

 James just grinned as he opened the driver’s side and got in. He waited until Lewis had buckled up and started the motor.

 “We have to postbone your beer tonight, I've got a date.”


End file.
